my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Alison Blaire
Real Name: Alison "Ali" Blaire *'Current Alias:' Dazzler *'Aliases:' Agent Blaire, Disco Dazzler, "Songbird", "Lightengale", Skippy, Dolores Rudolph, Alison Brown, Sandy Blossom, Dazz *'Relatives:' **Bella Blaire (paternal grandmother) **Carter Blaire (father, deceased) **Katherine Blaire (mother) **Nicholas Brown (step-father, deceased) **Lois London (maternal half-sister) **Longshot (husband) **Gaveedra Seven (son) *'Affiliation:' Formerly X-Men (New Charles Xavier School member), X-Men (Jean Grey School member), S.H.I.E.L.D., X-Men (Multiverse), Excalibur, X-Babies (guardian), Future Iron Man's Team, Mojoverse Rebellion, Cat's Laughing, Lila Cheney's band, Gladiators, Millie's Models, Dazzler's band, many other musical groups *'Base of Operations:' Formerly New Charles Xavier School for Mutants, near Roanoke, Alberta, Canada; Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Westchester County, New York; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; The Lake House, the Empress Matilda Docks, Rotherhithe, London; Mojoworld; Muir Island, Scotland; mobile; Los Angeles, California; Mojoverse; Cooterman's Creek, Australian Outback, Australia; Alcatraz Island, San Francisco Bay, California *'Identity:' Public Identity *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Separated *'Education:' Graduated magna cum laude from pre-law college program *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'8" *'Weight:' 115 lbs *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Strawberry blonde *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Gardendale, Long Island, New York Powers and Abilities Sound Conversion: She has the ability to transduce sonic vibrations which her body converts into various types of light. This ability seems to operate over a great range of frequencies, including the audible spectrum and a great variation of sound pressure levels regardless of the complexity, dissonance, or randomness of the sound. For example, a car crash and a symphonic passage of equal duration will both produce usable music incoming acoustic vibrations. Dazzler, however, does prefer the sound of music, particularly that which is rhythmically sustained. Not only is music more pleasant to her ears, but the steady beat of popular music provides a more constant source of sound to convert. However, she cannot use any sound produced by her own body. *''Sound Release:'' She has the ability to release the absorbed sound in one burst. Light Projection: Dazzler possesses a body-wide energy field that control the energy levels of the outer electron shells of her body in such a way as to cause the cascaded release of photons. In effect, this field is lasing, with the apparent efficiency of a laser. The released energy is far greater than the incoming kinetic energy and therefore must involve an outside energy source, the nature of which is unknown. Left undirected, Dazzler’s light will radiate from her body in all directions, producing regular flashes of white light. By conscious control over the light she produces, she can control its direction, frequency (color), amplitude (intensity), and duration. Apparently Dazzler must consciously or subconsciously will the light to leave her body. Otherwise, light would “leak” from her at all times, even when she is asleep or unconscious. She can produce numerous effects with the light she converts from sonic vibrations. She can create very simple patterns out of rays of light like circles, squares, triangles, and stars. She can create a pulse of light on the order of several thousand watts seconds of power, which temporarily blinds people with its brilliance. She has learned to manifest her light as: *''Lasers:'' By concentrating, Dazzler can generate a coherent beam of light, approximating a laser beam, with which she can cut through virtually anything. The field thus operates in a similar fashion as the process that creates a laser and apparently has the same efficiency of a laser. The released energy is far greater than the incoming kinetic energy and therefore must involve another, unknown energy source as well. *''Photon Blasts:'' She can generate a blast of concussive solid light. *''Illumination:'' She can cause a bright glow all about her body to create light. *''Strobes:'' She can generate a pulsating strobe-light effect. *''Dazzle:'' She can create a chaotic cascade of sparkling lights and colors that severely upsets other people's equilibrium. *''Holograms:'' With effort, she can even create holograms of human beings and other three-dimensional beings and objects. *''Rocket Burst:'' She has the ability to gain vertical altitude by direction of a quick column of light beneath her. *''Destructive Shield:'' She has the ability to create a destructive shield of light around herself with laser light that can vaporize small, oncoming projectiles. *''Light Mist:'' She can create a glowing or hazy almost fog-like effect that obscures the surrounding area with light. Light Immunity: Her body, especially her eyes, shields itself against any injurious effects of her light transducing abilities and against those of bright lights in general. Sound Immunity: Her ability to transduce sounds also protects her from being deafened by loud noises. Resurrection Factor: She is presently afflicted with a mysterious resurrection factor which prevents her from being killed by conventional methods. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Sound Conversion Category:Photokinesis Category:Laser Emission Category:Energy Blasts Category:Hologram Projection Category:Force Fields Category:Light Immunity Category:Sound Immunity Category:Propulsion